Because I Care
by fireandrain5478
Summary: All of Fili's instincts tell him to protect his baby brother. But Kili starts to question why, if it means that Fili might have to sacrifice himself in order to do so.


Because I Care

Rated K+

So I want to explore Fili a little bit more. I spend too much time thinking about Kili, and I want to give Fili a little more private attention. This sort of came out of the whole "I belong with my brother" thing in DoS, and his whole protectiveness over Kili. And I sort of went off on Kili saying "Fili" and took that as him chastising Fili, but I'm not doing a very good job of summing up why I wrote this, so just read it.

Every single urge within Fili told him to protect his baby brother. His mother had made him promise to, and though Kili was adamant that he didn't need protection, Fili never did anything without making sure Kili was alright first.

So when the company was attacked by a band of Wargs, every single one of Fili's instincts screamed at him to guard Kili. He had no concern for his own skin, or for the fact that he was the heir to the line of Durin. All that mattered was that Kili was safe.

The day was as clear as any. Not a cloud was to be seen in the sky, and as Fili followed Kili, the rest of the company in front of them, he breathed in the fresh air, the taste of spring on his tongue. As they walked on, Fili stripped himself of his thick jacket and wrapped it secure around his bedroll, leaving him in his long flannel shirt, leather vest, trousers, and boots. He was tempted to relieve himself of his boots as well, but decided to keep them on, the rough terrain hindering him from meandering around in his bare feet.

The company paused momentarily for a rest, sitting themselves up against the rocks that were dotted across the open plain. Fili plunked down next to Kili and took a swig from his water bag, offering some to his brother. Kili nodded, taking an extra long swig before passing it back. Thorin shouted at them to move on, but it was as the company was standing up and brushing off that Fili heard something.

It sounded like a roar caught up in the breeze, and the hairs on Fili's neck stood straight up. He ran to the front of the company. Kili followed not far behind, a questioning look on his face, but once Fili reached Thorin and told him what he'd heard, Kili understood.

Thorin gathered the company closer around him and said, "Prepare yourselves. We are being watched."

It was at that exact moment that a Warg leapt out from behind on of the rocks to the North, snarling and drooling at them. Fili froze as another one came at them from the East. They were being surrounded.

Exactly six Wargs had encircled them, all massive and of varying shades of greyish-brown. They were close enough that Fili could smell their breath on the wind, and he retched at the horrid odor. But even in the face of the Wargs, Fili backed himself up so Kili was right behind him, shielding the youngest of Durin's line from any harm.

The Wargs attacked, and the Dwarves fought back with as much skill as they could muster. Fili returned every attack his Warg opponent threw at him five times over, all because his baby brother was right behind him still, facing a Warg of his own. Fili struck down the beast and turned to aid Kili, slicing at the Warg's middle while Kili hacked at the beast's face. They did not worry about the battles going on around them; they were solely focused on taking down this one Warg.

The small battle was over far too quickly for Fili's liking. His blood was boiling, the adrenaline still pumping through his system, and he wanted to feel the satisfaction of slicing through something with his sword.

Fili was brought back down to earth, however, when Kili tapped him on the shoulder and he swerved around, poised and ready to strike whatever it was down. When he realized it was his brother, his eyes widened in pure terror, tears starting to brim. He sank onto his knees and put his head in his hands, his breathing heavy. He was on the verge of sobbing for what he'd just about done.

Kili knelt down in front of him, sadness in his eyes. "Why, brother? Why were you going to strike at me?"

Fili had to gasp for air before he began speaking. "I…wanted…to…protect you. That's all I ever wanted to do and then I about killed you."

Kili sighed, "But why? I am old enough now. I can protect myself. Why do you feel the need to always guard me?"

A strange anger turned in Fili's stomach. "Because I care! Because you're my baby brother and Mother made me promise to keep you safe. It's my job to protect you, Kee, even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so."

Kili now looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I just don't like having to be protected."

Fili's hard gaze softened. "No, I'm sorry for becoming angry with you. It wasn't my intention. It's just automatic for me, to guard you."

"Would you stop if I told you you didn't have to?" Kili asked, curiously.

Fili shook his head. "No. It's too much of an instinct for me."

Kili nodded, then surprised Fili by pulling him into a strong embrace. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden for you, Fee, that you have to worry about sacrificing yourself to keep me safe."

"No, Kee, it's alright. I don't mind. I like having something to focus on."

Their conversation was interrupted by Thorin shouting at them again to move on. They stood, and Kili helped Fili brush himself off, dirt and Warg blood staining both of their cloaks.

Kili patted Fili on the shoulder and said, "Thank you for always being there, brother."

"Always, Kee," Fili smiled. "I'll always be there to protect you, even if you don't want me to."


End file.
